Where's Gabby ?
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matt and Gabby have some divergences about an important topic: the marriage. But when something happens, it puts everything in perspective. OS.
**A/N** : Hello my favorite readers! So, I'm pleased to be back among you here today with a little OS. I don't really know where this idea comes from, I've dreamed about it the other night. It was really weird for me to dream about a TV show, especially that I still haven't watched the last two episodes, but whatever. This OS is (like you can guess by the name of the story) about Gabby's missing. It'll take place after the Plouch's wedding and the story is mixed from some of my ideas about the rest of the season and some totally from my mind. I hope you'll like reading this little OS, I don't know how long it'll be right now, writing this introduction.

Sorry for eventual language mistakes, I'd like to be bilingual, but it's still not the case haha.

Have a good read, and don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews.

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Molly's_

 **GABBY'S POV**

We're at Molly's celebrating the wedding of Mouch and Trudy. The ceremony was beautiful and really emotional. The vows were really touching and they seem over the moon. Matt and I are leaning on the bar, watching the newlyweds and the guests dancing in the middle of the room. Matt is behind me, a glass of whisky in the hand, and he caresses me the arm and the shoulders lovingly.

"You said it was crazy the sun-times thought we were married, but… Maybe it's even crazier we're not!" Matt starts speaking about the article we've read the previous day in the newspaper about his victory at the alderman's election, saying he had his wife by his side during all the campaign.

"We have a good reason…" I tell him, turning my head a little, but not looking at him.

"We did when you were just starting out, but you're not a candidate anymore!" he says to me, and I feel less and less comfortable knowing where this discussion is going. And, I knew I was right about it when he pursues the conversation: "I bet Chief would put you on Engine at 51. We'd still be in the same house!" and I feel embarrassed, I don't really know what to say to him, so I take a big breath and turn around to him.

"Matt…" I say, caressing his chest and playing with his tie, looking at him straight in the eyes. He looks at me with his brightest smile and his loving eyes, and I know it won't be easy. "I'm… I'm really happy the way things are. We get to be together at work and home…I've got a job that I love and so do you…" I tell him as I watch his decomposing face.

"You don't want more?" he asks me with a broken and sad voice, and I feel like my heart could break to pieces, I've the feeling I'm disappointing him and I can't support it.

"Baby, you just became Alderman. You got a lot on your plate… Let's… Let's give it a little time. And then let the dust settle…" I try to explain my vision of the things to him, but he still looks sad. "That sounds okay?" I then ask him.

"Yeah… Of course!" he simply answers me.

"Oh, uh, you know what we forgot?" I ask him when I spot a waitress comes close to us with glasses of champagne. "Hi. Thank you!" I tell her as I take two glasses, while Matt quickly finishes his whisky. I then turn around him and give him a glass: "Champagne! We never properly celebrated your victory!' I say, trying to change the sensitive subject.

"Uh… I didn't have a chance to congratulate Mouch and Trudy before the ceremony!" he says to me, with his mind visibly far away from here. "Let me just do that!" he tells me, giving me back his glass and he left me here, confused. I watch him crossing the room in the direction of the bridegrooms, and I remain standing here alone, both glasses of champagne in my hands, trying to figure what has just happened between us.

Seeing me alone, Stella comes to talk to me: "So, how is my favorite brunette?" but I don't answer to her, too lost in my thoughts. She then shakes her hands in front of my eyes and I come back into the real world.

"Uh, sorry… What did you say?" I ask her, confused.

"I was asking you is everything was alright, but visibly it's not the case…" she notices, knowing me really well.

"I guess I just need a drink!" I tell her.

"Well, what a coincidence! You've two glasses of champagne in hands! Do you mind sharing?" Stella asks. Looking at Matt on the other side of the room, I give her the glass and drink mine in one breath. "Ouch, it looks like you've things to forget!" she says, looking at me with big eyes, before proposing me: "Do you want to speak about it? We can run away from here if you want!"

"Best idea of the whole night!" I tell her, grabbing my purse and making my way to the front door of the bar. "Hey, Hey!" Stella grabs my arm. "Don't you think you should tell Matt?" she asks me, but when she sees me pursuing my path, she turns back and goes to Matt, who's in full discussion with Severide, probably to tell him that we're going to get a breath of fresh air outside.

 **MATT'S POV**

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you, guys! Just to let you know that Gabby and I are going outside for a moment, so don't look for us!" Stella tells me before running outside. I look for Gabby in the bar, but she's already nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Severide asks me as he sees my confused face.

"Nothing, we just have a difference of opinions!" I say, trying to stay evasive on the subject of our divergences.

"Oh, come on, man! What happened? It's me, you can tell me everything! Let's take a drink at the bar and I want to hear about the troubles in paradise!" he says, pushing me towards the bar. We both order a beer, and we sit next to each other. "So?" he asks me.

"Marriage…" I simply answer him, taking a sip of my beer.

"What do you mean? I don't understand. You know, you can't get married, you're working together and you're her lieutenant. It's already hard enough to work together when you're in a relationship, do you really want to break the rules to be able to get married?"

"I love her, Kelly. I really do, and I want her to be my wife. With this article telling she was my wife, this wedding ceremony and all around us, it makes me think about what we could have right now if we've made different choices, if… If she has made different choices about her career…" I tell him, letting out all I've in my heart.

"Matt, you're the one who proposed to her to be your candidate… Did you really expect another answer from her in the first place? She was your fiancée, she has always worked in House 51, it was perfect for her and to be honest, if I've been in her place, I would have done the same thing… Think about it, she was with all the people she knew and she loved, especially you. Of course, it had consequences in your relationship, but it's the past now… Everything is fine between you two right now, right?" Severide says.

"Yeah, yeah… I guess… With everything we have been through the last few months, we're closer than ever, but I feel like… I feel like something's missing, you know… I just… want more…" I admit.

"If I can ask, do you think you're doing this for the good reasons?" he asks me, and I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, wanting to know what he means.

"I mean, you just became an Alderman, the political world is special… People are all married, or all have a perfect family pictured in magazines… Don't you it's this article which started everything? Everything was going really well between you two; you were both happy and great together… Why you suddenly want to get married again?" he pursues and he makes me realize maybe I'm doing this for the wrong reasons, that maybe I precipitated things considering my new status. I don't know, I'm completely lost. I love her, she's the love of my life, we work together, and we live together. Do we really need furthermore to be perfectly happy?

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I'm confused, I'm mad, I'm angry. I've a lot of mixed feelings in me right now, and the alcohol doesn't make it better. I don't understand Matt's reaction when I told him I was happy with how the things were between us at the moment. We have lived a lot of difficult things together the past two years, but we're finally in a happy place. I have taken off my heels and I walk, not really knowing where I'm going. I can feel Stella just behind me, trying to stop me: "Where the hell are you going?" she yells at me.

"I don't know, somewhere where's everything is fine…" I murmurs, but she can't hear me.

We walk almost one hour before arriving by the lake, stopping by a little shop to buy some bottles. When we arrive at the lakeside, the moon is reflected in the lake and we have a powerful view of the skyline. I sit down in the grass and put the bottle of vodka to my mouth. Stella reluctantly sits next to me, and with a desperate voice, asks me: "Can you tell me what's going on? Why are we sitting in the grass at 1am while everyone is at Molly's celebrating a wedding? I don't understand Gabby!" In response, I simply tighten her the bottle. "Gabby, come on, talk to me! Everything seemed to be fine and all has changed in a second, I'm your friend, I'm here for you… Is this about Matt? About your relationship?" she insists.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I murmur again, trying to grab the bottle again but she doesn't let it go.

"No talking, no bottle!" she says with a devious smile.

"Fine!" I give up, wanting a little more vodka even if I clearly have enough of it already. "He talked to me about getting married…" I say, and she looks at me with a face I'll never forget.

"And, uh, in what it's wrong to have your boyfriend of what, two years, talking about marriage? I'm sorry, I don't get it…" she tells me, confused.

"You don't get it… A wedding could ruin us… AGAIN!" I almost yell.

"What do you mean?" she asks, even more confused.

"A year ago, Matt asked me to marry him…Actually, he asked me twice… Long story!" I start to explain Stella. "But things between us quickly fall apart…"

"Let me guess… You didn't get married because of the job?"

"Yeah, it's strictly forbidden to be married if you work in the same truck, even being in a relationship isn't highly recommended, but Chief decided to close his eyes and gave me the candidate's spot… But it wasn't really good for us; we couldn't separate our personal relationship from our work's relationship and vice-versa… It was really hard, it was too much pressure and I haven't handled it really well, so I walked out of our apartment…" I continue explaining her the whole story.

"Wow, I didn't know that, I'm really sorry to hear…" she says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It took us a really long time to get back to what we have… He slept with someone else, I tried to date, but it was a veritable disaster… Then we spend a night together, it was fantastic, but we both agreed it wasn't going to change anything between us…"

"But it did…" Stella guesses.

"It did, I got pregnant…" I say with a broken voice and Stella looks at me with big confused and surprised eyes. "I learn it the evening when Matt disappeared…A few days later, we got back together, everything was perfectly fine, we were over the moon, I had obtained a post at Arson… But… But…" I can't continue, I can't say it aloud, and I collapse in tears in Stella's arms.

"The baby?" she simply asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah… We lost him or her…We didn't even get the chance to know if it was a boy or a girl!" I cry louder.

"I'm sorry, Gabby…" she says, comforting me."But, to be honest, I still don't understand why marriage is a problem, except in the work's point of view… Don't you think he wants to marry you to show you how much he loves you after everything you've gone through? I find it really romantic. After all the bad things of the last few months, he just wants to show you how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, no matter what…"

"It's just, every time we're really happy, something bad happen… Like, we're cursed you know… We were good together, but I decided to pass the firefighter's test and some tensions appeared. We were engaged, but I decided to be a candidate on the same truck that my fiancée and we broke up. We were back together, we were expecting a baby and we lose him… See, we're cursed…" I tell her, sobbing.

"So, you're afraid? The strong and stubborn Gabby is afraid…" she teases me in a sympathetic way.

"Yeah, I admit, I'm afraid… I'm the happiest I've been in a very long time. I've a job that I love, I'm working with the man I love and I've the chance to see him every single day, I'm living back in the apartment we have chosen together… I'm happy, I'm really happy, so I don't want anything to change it…" I avoid to her.

We continue talking for one more hour, before Stella tells me to go home with Matt. I've three missed calls from him, he must be really worried. We go to the taxi station and we both take different pathways.

* * *

 _The next morning – The firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

After last night, being on shift today is really hard. We're all tired, and to be honest, still a little hangover. So Borelli is making us a big breakfast with strong coffee. We all sit in the common room, to go about one's business when Chief calls us for the briefing. We quickly make our way to the briefing room; Chief introduces to us the replacing of Mouch for the next two shifts. It's at this moment that Stella finally arrives, excusing her for being late. I look at her confused, seeing that Gabby isn't with her. I turn around her and ask her discreetly: " _ **Where's Gabby?**_ " In response, she simply shrugged. I'm starting to be worried, and I can't focus on what the chief is saying, so I get up and go to sit next to Stella, I need to know more. "Where's she? She didn't take a ride with you this morning?" I ask her.

"No… Why she would have come with me?" she asks me, confused.

"She was at your place last night…" I remind her, and this sentence quickly alters her face.

"What? No, she didn't stay at my place… We just spend one or two hours together after we left the wedding, but that's all!" she announces to me, stunned.

"Hey, it's okay if she stayed at her place because she was drunk or mad at me or whatever it is… Don't feel the need to lie!" I retort.

"I'm not lying!" she yells, concentrating all the attention on us.

"She sends me a text saying she was sleeping in your place, take a look!" I tell her, showing her my phone.

"But, no, it didn't happen, Casey! I left her at the taxi station; I saw her take the cab… I even tell your address to driver and I've waited that she left to left at my turn… We were at the lakeside…" she explains, now worried.

"I don't understand… Why she has sent me this text, then?" I ask, more worried than ever.

"I don't know, I don't understand either… But you've to believe me, Casey!" she begs me.

"I do… I do… I just… Uh… I'm totally confused…" I manage to say before being interrupted by the Chief who is asking us what's going on. "Gabby's missing…" I tell him, before running out of the room, feeling sick in my stomach.

Severide follows me to the bathroom, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He lets me find back my spirits before asking me the question which taps him the mind: "Is it related to the gang?" and I look at him, with teary eyes before leading him towards my office. I take out of the drawer of my desk two white envelopes on which are just noted my name. I give them to Severide who opens them and read the contents, before looking at me, with a dazed and stunned air.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

A very big headache is waking me up, and I immediately regret to have drunk that much the previous night. I try to get up to go to the kitchen to take an aspirine and a big cup of coffee, but I can't. My hands and my feet are attached. I realize little by little that I'm not at home, that I'm not in my bed, that I'm not even stretched out. I'm currently sitting in an empty room. My hands are attached by a rope at a gutter. My feet are also linked with adhesive tape. I'm still dressed in the outfit I had for the marriage, this sublime and sexy little purple dress, but I don't wear my shoes anymore and my purse is nowhere to be seen. I'm so slightly dressed in this big cold and wet room that I start to quiver. I'm trying to recover the events of the previous night.

Mouch and Trudy's wedding.

My conversation with Matt.

My need of fresh air and alcohol.

The end of the night by the lake with Stella confessing to her all I was keeping inside of me.

Taxi station.

And then the total blackout. I Know I was pretty drunk, but I remember Stella giving my address to the driver and making sure I was on my way before leaving. But I don't remember anything after that. I don't even remember the face of the taxi driver. I can't even tell if it was a man or a woman. I can't tell which path he or she took to drive me home. I'm really confused and I start to panic. My heart speeds up, my throat is closing up and tears are falling from my eyes. Where the hell am I? What happened yesterday night?

* * *

 _The firehouse_

 **MATT'S POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Severide yells at me. "You've kept these letters here, not telling anyone about it, especially the police? Are you out of your mind?" I can't even answer him; I'm feeling so guilty, so I just look down. "Matt, come on, say something, please!" he continues yelling. "First, you've made a deal with some weird guys, it's a thing. But then, these letters? It's a much bigger stage! Those are threatens' letters and they're threatening you, but not only Matt… They talk about Gabby and by the sound of it; they totally know who she is, where she lives and what she's doing on her days off! Damn it! You should have talked to the police, or at least, to Antonio!"

"I know, I screwed up, I know…" I sob.

"Do you think they've kidnapped her or something?" he asks me, sitting in my bed, visibly calmer.

"I think so… I mean, I don't know what else could have happened…" I answer him.

"But, how they would have known where she was?" he thinks aloud.

"I don't know, Kelly, I don't know…" I say, crying with everything I've.

Severide gets up and comes to give me a quick hug: "Don't worry, we will find her and she'll be okay! But we need to call the police, it's too important!"

"The only thing she'll remember about me, it's my disappointing face when I asked her if she didn't want more with me… I'm such an idiot!" I murmur.

"You're not! And when we'll find her, you'll be able to tell her that no matters if you're married or not, you love her forever and always!" Severide says to me with a soft voice before excusing himself and going to his own quarters to call Antonio, knowing I'm not able to do it right now.

In less than one hour, Antonio and Voight are walking on the apparatus floor. By the way Antonio is looking at me; I can definitely say I'm going to be in so much trouble. He quickly points his finger towards me and tells me, yelling in such a way as to everyone heard him: "If anything happen to her, I'll kill you!" before punching me in the chest.

"Wow, wow, calm down!" Voight shouts as Kelly is taking me a little far away. "Do you really Gabby wants to see two of the most important of her life react like this right now?" Voight ask in my direction before turning his attention to Antonio. We both say "no" with the head, and he says: "Fine, so let's focus together and try to find her as soon as possible!" We all make our way to the briefing room where Boden is waiting for us. We sat around the table, and ashamed, I start to explain to them all the events of the last few days: "Well, before winning the election, I had some discussions with a kind of a gang. I told them if I were elected, I'll do my best to help them get out of the cities and help them. But once I discovered they were delinquent and already have been in jail, I decide to not do anything with them and I ask them to let me alone… But…"

"But, let me guess, they chose not…" Antonio pursues.

"Yeah, kind of… Last week we had a rough call, they were here and they threatened to me. They told me that now I know they're doing a lot of bad things like dealing or trafficking, they won't let me alone; scared I'll talk to the police… And then, I've started to receive anonymous letters directly at the firehouse…" I tell them, showing them the letters.

When Antonio read the letters, I can see him getting pale: "They were following you and Gabby… They totally know your schedules…" he murmurs, before getting up in furry and yells: "DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO THE POLICE ABOUT IT? ARE YOU IDIOT?" and he holds me by the collar before sticking me to the wall. Voight comes to the rescue and makes him sit, telling him if he can't control himself, he'll be out of the case.

"I… I… I wanted to, but I was too scared something's bad could happen to Gabby…" I admit.

"Visibly, it didn't stop them…" Boden says.

"So, you said the last time Gabby has been seen, it was by Stella Kidd, getting in a taxi, right?" Voight asks me.

"Yes, you can interrogate her. She said to me, she put Gabby in a cab and gives her address to the driver…" I answer.

"Well, I think we need to study this track…" Antonio says.

"Yeah, and what about the text I've received? Could it help you?" I ask.

"For sure, give me your phone, we'll try to find the place from where it was sent while we try to localize Gabby's phone too…" Voight says, getting up and followed by Antonio, they go back to District to start their investigation.

The hours passed and I still haven't heard from the two of them or have any news about how the investigation is going.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

It feels like an eternity since I'm stuck in this room which looks like a storage facility. I still haven't seen anyone or heard anything. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm lost in my mind, realizing that if something happens to me, the last thing Matt will remember about me is that I didn't want to get married with him. How stupid I'm? The man of my dream wants to get married with and I shut him down… I'm such an idiot. My relationship should come first. It should have been this way from day one. I'm so lost in my thoughts; I don't even hear the roller shutter.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake!" a big and tall black guy says as he enters the room with two other men.

"What do you want? What I'm doing here?" I ask them with a scared voice.

"Well, you should have asked your man what he was doing during his free time…" the blond man answers me, and his answer lets me even more confused. What the hell is he talking about? Why Matt does has to do with all of this? The last man, an Asiatic one approached me and give me a little black blanket and a glass of water. He looks at me in the eyes and he seems to feel guilty. I can't really remember when or where, but I'm sure I've already seen him somewhere. Then, they all leave the room and lock me in it again. I try really hard to remember where I've seen this man. Not on a call. Not at Molly's. Not in the neighborhood. And then it hits me. It's the taxi driver from the previous night. I remember his look of sympathy, the same he had given me two minutes ago. And then the events are coming back one by one.

Stella puts me on a taxi.

Stella gives my address to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver salutes me and looks at me with his intense brown eyes from the mirror.

I tell him I feel sick because of the alcohol.

He proposes me a bottle of water.

Dizziness.

Blackout.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

The day passed and I still haven't news about Gabby, about the woman I love more than anything in this world. I can't stay here one more minute and I decide to go to District to have information. If no one would give ones to me, I'll go to the source. No matter how much I've screwed, I still have the right to know what's going on.

When I arrive at the District, Ruzek leads me to the main floor where everyone's working on Gabby's missing. Lindsay is on the phone, Halstead is putting the information together on a blackboard while Antonio and Voight are getting ready with body armour, ready to intervene.

"Have you found her?" I ask them, even if I'm worried about the answer.

"We've a lead, we're going right now!" Voight announces me.

"Can… Can I come with you?" I almost plead them. They look at each other, and they make me sign to follow them, knowing that whatever they were going to say to me, I was going to follow them.

"You stay in the car, and I don't want to hear your voice, understand?" Antonio orders me and I nod.

After twenty minutes ride, we arrive at a piece of waste ground. In a corner, an old BMW with a trademark of a taxi is parked. The doors and the trunk of the car are still open. I let Antonio and Voight do their jobs, but I observe them from the car. They come back a few minutes later with affairs in their hands. I recognize Gabby's shoes and her purse, and I start to panic: "What does this means?"

"It proves to us that this car was the one Gabby took yesterday night. Also, we've found a paper with the coordinates of what it looks like a storage facility…" Voight explains to me. "Do you know something about it?" he asks me, showing me the piece of paper.

"Nope, nothing… But they used to do a lot of drug traffic, maybe it's where they're doing their scheming…" I tell him.

"That's a possibility we need to explore…" Voight says, starting the car.

"Do you really think they would have left an address on the joyride they have used to kidnap my sister?" Antonio asks, skeptical.

"I'm not going to teach you that those kids have empty brains! They're not the kind of people to think about all the tiny details!" Voight laughs.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

The three guys are back in the room. They're not really paying attention to me, too focused on their little business. They are sitting on boxes, weighing their drugs and preparing their bags. The Asian's guy looks at me from time to time with always a worried air. He doesn't seem to really know what he's doing there, he doesn't participate in their activities, and he's just here standing guard. I look at him with insistence and he gives me a small smile. That's when we heard some noises coming from the corridor. The black guy and his blonds' acolyte are quickly standing up, and start being agitated. They briefly look on the corridor and when they heard "POLICE", they push the Asian's guy on the ground, take their drug bags really quickly and run. The Asian's guy stands and with a last apologized look, leaves me here alone, but I feel reassured knowing the police are here.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

We stop in front of the storage facility. Two brigades are already there, one is inside in recognition while the other one is outside watching all the exits. Like I was ordered to, I stay in the car. Antonio and Voight are talking to some policemen when an Asiatic is running outside, out of breath and the hands in the air.

"They left…" he tries to explain to the policemen. "I'm sorry, they made me do it…" he continues.

Antonio makes him sit on the ground and tells him to take big breathes. "Who are you talking about? What they force you to do?" he interrogates him.

Once he has gotten his breathing back, he explains: "I'm a taxi driver, yesterday night I was near the lake when two guys approached me and threatened me… They told me to do what they said or they'll go after my daughter, so I listened. They told me to go to the taxi station near the lakeside and to be sure I was the only taxi there so the girl will necessarily go to choose mine. She was so much filled with alcohol that her friend helped her to sit in the taxi and gave me the address to which I had to drive her. I was trying to act like usual. My passenger told me that she started to feel sick, so I gave her a bottle of water in which they had put some sleeping drugs…"

"With all the alcohol? You could have killed her!" Antonio yells, angry.

"I… I didn't know… I just realized this after, when she started to feel dizzy and lost consciousness really quickly… I was panicked, but I didn't have the choice. I drive towards the vacant lot where the guys were waiting for us. They took the girl, but they didn't let me go either…" he cries. "I'm so sorry…"

 _"We have found someone"_ a voice announces on the radio.

"He must be her…" Antonio says, starting to run and I can't help myself but get out of the car and following him inside despite the disapproving look of Voight.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I was now sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by policemen who are trying to interrogate me but I can't say anything. That's when I heard this very familiar voice I will recognize in every circumstance. "Gabby!" he yells when he sees me and he quickly takes me in his strong arms. "Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared!" he tells me in the ears.

"I'm fine, Tonio, I'm fine…" I try to reassure him. "I just want to understand why I was there…" I tell him.

"It's my entire fault…" I hear the voice of Matt's. I look up and I see him, standing here, with a sheepish look on his face. I look at him really confused, but I don't have the time to hear his explanations that I'm taken away by two paramedics.

* * *

 _Lakeshore_

 **MATT'** **S POV**

I'm in the waiting room with Severide and Boden, who have joined me. Antonio is with Gabby right now, probably telling her the whole story and I feel really anxious about it. She will be so mad at me.

"Don't worry, she's okay…" Severide tells me.

"Yes, but how will she react?" I ask, worried.

"Don't think about it!" Antonio interrupts us. "I've explained everything to her and she's not mad, she was a little disappointed at first, but more by the fact you didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth… But she's okay, you're okay, the men have been arrested, so everything is going to be fine… Actually, she's asking for you!" he tells us, so I get up, looking forward to see her. "Hey Matt…" Antonio grabs my arm. "I'm sorry for earlier…" he apologizes and I give him a quick hug as an answer.

I approach Gabby's room slowly. At first, I do not dare to answer the room. I'm just looking at her from the other side of the window. She seems fine. Well, she's fine. The doctor only tells us she was tired and dehydrated, so she's pretty fine considering the events. She turns her hear towards the window and she looks at me. She smiles at me, and she waves to me. I enter the room, shyly, wanting nothing more than to take her in my arms and to kiss her, but I don't know if I can or if she'll let me do it.

"So, you come to hug me or what?" she asks me, laughing.

I go to her in no minute and put a tender kiss in her lips and hug her really tightly. "I'm so sorry…" I apologize in her ear. She pulls away and puts her hands on my cheeks: "It's okay, Matt, I'm not mad… But, there's something I need to tell you!" and I look at her, puzzled.

"Let me talk first…" I say, sitting on the edge of the head and taking her hands in mine.

"No, I'm the first one!" she tells me with her devious smile. "Matt, I love you, I love you more than anything and I'm deeply sorry to have always put my job first. You should be the one I put first. Please forgive me. I'll do everything to be transferred and to be able to marry you. I don't want anything else than to be able to call you my husband, I just was so so scared…" she explains with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, Gabby! I'm the one who is sorry…" I interrupt her. "I don't need us to be married to be happy… I just want you, nothing more!"

"Let me finish, please… I… I thought we were cursed, every time we're really happy, something bad happens to us… And right now, I'm feeling so damn happy, I didn't want anything to ruin this…" she explains to me with tears in her eyes. "I know marriage isn't a bad thing, but, for me, it was… I'm just feeling really good with you, and I… I didn't think I needed a ring or a piece of paper to know that we were going to spend our whole lives together, you know… But now, after the last 24 hours, I've realized that I need to trust more about the destiny and about our future… Nothing else is more important than that…"

"So what do we do?" I ask her.

"We're going to get married really soon, I'm going to be Gabriela Casey and we're going to have the most perfect life together!" she answers me with brilliant eyes and her brightest smile.

"You make me the happiest man on the earth!" I tell her, kissing her like I've never kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N** : So here it is! Wow, more than 6.000 words. I hope it's worth the wait and you've enjoyed reading it. I've worked really hard on it, so I hope it's a good one. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it. For those who want to read more, I've updated "New Beginnings" two days ago, and the next chapter is coming really soon. Love, G.


End file.
